One is the Loneliest Number you ever seen
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Who wants to be lonley? ANothere one-shot lovey-dovey romance thingy Blah blah, enjoy!


One is the loneliest number 

  
BY Super girl: A/n: Okay I don't own dbz or the song 'one' I don't own the number one either I think sesame street own rights to that number. ::hears a laugh and a flash of lighting: Dude, anyways as some people think Most of the V/B get together are starting to sound the same, there is the 'mating' biting.. I can't see flesh being torn as a sign of love. Sorry Buff fans Not in this fic. I don't own that either, honestly I think the run-off of the movie is the same thing every time, 'oh no vampires" then all of a sudden, 'oh don't worry buffy will save us' then a pause 'umm okay' I am kind of glad they killed off buffy then they had to bring the... I am not getting started on that, AHEM, with out further anew I bring you my first attempt for the things that really happened between Bulma and Vegeta, I don't believe after the 100s of Fanfics of bits and 'Sayian blah blah' they argued all the time or Vegeta trained all the time, I bring you.   


It was another day again, another attempt at the goal. The doctor tried to convince him the training be the end of him, but no he continued. He trained hard, yes also it wasn't as long as it seemed. To Bulma Briefs the time he spent in the gravity machine seemed like years, perhaps it was because all of her friends even Yamcha were busy training. Soon she started to notice things about Vegeta, like he was being nice to her since he returned from space looking for Goku-sama. It could of been because Yamcha wasn't around yelling at him. She couldn't really understand the reasons why everyone hated Vegeta, he didn't blow up the earth Goku seemed fond of him.   
  
  
She shrugged, her encounter with Vegeta last time was of the third kind. He didn't say anything, walked in from his morning training before lunchtime when he took a break before continuing until dinner then stopped and sleep rest of the time. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Bulma and bowed then walked off to get a drink. After that happened Yamcha popped up. 'Perfect timing.' thought BUlma as she sat down in a chair on the counter in the kitchen. Yamcha greeted Bulma with the ever-annoying 'HEY BABE!" She would just smile and nod. A few moments latter after Vegeta cooled off he past by Bulma and made a rude commit to get her attention then left angering her.   
  
  
'That's it!' She said to herself. 'He only argues with me when Yamcha is around, but why?' Her thoughts were interrupted by Yamcha laughing at his own jokes. "HA HA HA, OH man that was funny I should tell that one to King Kia next time I die. LOL" Bulma only smiles and nods her head. "Oh Yamcha." Then they decided to take lunch out side along with puar that annoying cat thing.   
  
::A/N pu'ur is the normal spelling I use but since its 4:45 Am I don't care ::grumble:::   
  
Vegeta Herd Bulma's Mom yell 'it's time for lunch' so he left his training for a well deserved break. He stopped and saw Bulma leaning against Yamcha on a blanket out side with some food out eating and laughing as Yamcha kissed BUlma, he got furious seeing this then walked in the Kitchen of capsule corp. and slammed the door shut. "Oh Good Afternoon Vegeta" sang Mrs. Briefs. Vegeta grunted and sat down. Mrs. B. Notice Venetia's some what sadness also when Yamcha was around. "You know dear, Yamcha isn't one of my favorites either." she said as she began to clean up some dishes. "Really, who could like him besides her." He grumbled. "Well dear, Bulma met Yamcha when she was younger, she has not dated anyone else, but him. She know no better then to stay with him, it some what a nice thing to get attached to. I am starting to think she Doesn't feel for him like she it putting on." Vegeta snarled, "And how would you know this?' He questioned.   
  
"Because I have known Bulma the longest, I am her mother I know her better than any in the world and she is very impressed by you."   
After Yamcha left Bulma took a deep sigh. 'How much longer until he asks me to marry him?' She thought walking up stairs. "Goku got married before me and I have been with Yamcha for almost 10 years now." She Stopped and looked at the room Vegeta has called home since Namek. "What if We never could of wished Yamcha home, then what?" She sighed lightly and walked into her room to get dressed for dinner. She paused and decided to go see the sunset since it was earlier setting now as day-light-saving was on its way. She stepped out on to her balcony.   
  
::A/N yeah there was a balcony! I saw one on the show! I swear they had drink out on it after verge returned from space remember::   


  
  
She looked over and saw Vegeta was looking up at the stars. 'He must be lonely. " she thought looking up. "Hey Vegeta, are you alright?" He paused then took notice of her." Why wouldn't I be?" She paused to say something, but then the balcony she was on moved. She paused, 'OH no why did this thing just move?' She started to slowly walk from the railing back to her room then a buckling sound was herd and she slid to the edge of the balcony. "VEGETA! HELP!" She said hanging on to the side hoping not to fall off. Vegeta looked over to her and noticed the balcony and jumped up into the air. Another Buckling sound was herd. Vegeta flew above Bulma who was clinching her eyes closed. "Take my hand Woman." he commanded. She nodded and grabbed hold of it.   
  
  
Just as the loud Bucking sound hit a third and final time Bulma was picked up by Vegeta and the balcony fell. She was breathing hard and rugged. "Oh my Kami! Vegeta you saved me. MY Prince!"   
Dinner was quiet except for DR. Briefs thanking Vegeta for saving Bulma, his treasure. Bulma said nothing just stared into her plate. She didn't look at Vegeta since her face was red from being embarrassed. Vegeta smirked. "Oh you don't have to thank me. But there is something you can do for me though." he said smirking. "What can that be Vegeta." Asked Mrs. Briefs. "I would like you to fix me up with someone what's the word 'date' since I am here for the next 2 and 1/2 years, I hate to be lonely." Bulma spit out her food hearing Vegeta admit he was lonely. "Careful Bulma, you almost sprayed me with your food." warned Vegeta. "Sorry Vegeta, its just you never really said anything ever about dating anyone. I was just surprised, I thought you just were.."   
  
  
Vegeta Fumed and interrupted Bulma "WAS WHAT EVIL! I am not evil! I may of done some bad things in my past but I am not evil!" He said standing up pushing his chair. "Vegeta, listen that is not what I meant, all I was saying was. " "ENOUGH! I herd enough! We Both know You think I am just a murder of worlds and hopeless, well fine then!" With that Vegeta left the dinner table. Mrs. and DR. Briefs exchanged glances. "Bulma that was mean." committed Dr.Briefs who then took notice Bulma was crying. "Bulma?"   
She left a moment later with a capsule in hand and tossed it. She was about to get in when a hand stopped her. Bulma turned around to see Goku there. ::A/N it's now 5:24 AM lol:: "GOKU! Why, are you here?" She asked whipping her tears of. "Bulma what's wrong?" "I had an argument with Vegeta then he flew off." Goku grumbled to himself think what the kid with purple hair said about 5 months ago. "Bulma, you shouldn't be flying out side there is a storm coming in..."   
  
"THEN GOKU WHY ARE YOU HERE!" She yelled. "I came to spar with Vegeta." he said. "Goku I can take care of myself I am an adult, just because your married and have a family doesn't make you any more adult like then me! With that she took to the air and flew to 'Northwest capital island' where she knew Vegeta cooled off at since that was where three were always reported earth quakes when he left pissed off.   
"Why does he drive me mad!" She yelled noticing the winds picked up. She was almost there then the rains hit. She must of flew into the storm cloud it self. She started to panic when the gages began to blink and make sounds. "OH dear GOD!" she said as she saw a mountain in front of her lit up by a flash of lighting. Then the world was dark.   
She woke up in bed, her head hurting bandaged up. Se could tell she was in Bed in her room, but how did she get here. "Finally you woke up Bulma." said a faint voice grumping. "How did I get here" she asked. "Well Bulma you just clicked you hills together and said 'there's no place like home' three times" Bulma laughed a bit . "Thank you for saving me again Vegeta." He grumbled and sat in a chair not to far from her. "You know Vegeta, One is the loneliest number of all." Vegeta shock his head. ".IS that why you flew after me in the bloody storm woman? To tell me about a number?" She sighed. "No, its just, your all alone here on this planet Vegeta and I... am alone as well."   
  


  
  
"Ha, whatever you have that fool and that cat thing around you all the time, so how are you alone?" Bulma looked at Vegeta and started to cry and turned the other way so he didn't see her crying. "What now woman!" "Its just... just you don't see do you!" she screamed at him. "She what?!!" he yelled turning her to face him. "I care about you okay! You can't see i care about you though i don't know why you can't care about me!" She hit him hard with the last words shocking Vegeta she ever do such a thing to him, her of all people striking him. She then looked shocked at what she did and covered her face hoping he wouldn't hit her or something.   
  
  
Vegeta sat there wide eyed. "You- you just, hit me..." he said slumping down next to her bed in shock. He sat there wide-eyed. Breathing hard he tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry. " she said with a tear chocking sound in her voice. Vegeta shock his head and sat back up and dusted himself off he just looked at her. She couldn't say anything or move. 'Oh god he is going to kill me.' she tried to not get upset but he inched closer and closer to her face. "Wo- Bulma, I admit your the only person here on earth that seems to care for me. I would never harm you in any way. " he said grabbing her shoulders facing her to him. "Vegeta, I don't want you to be alone. " she then sobbed and put her arms around him and cried. She cried as the rain outside hit the windows. He held her protectively to his chest. " I don't want to be alone either."   
  
  
Weeks past by since then, they stated to date and before you knew it Vegeta and Bulma did the 'married' thing. Still a year and a half till the androids came. "Do you have to leave me!" She cried. The wind began to get chilly again it was almost a year since that day. "Yes, I will return as super Sayian and then I will spend sometime with you on that honey-moon thing" He place some hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. "Remember woman, two isn't as loneliest as one." Bulma blinked. "Huh?" Vegeta smirked and walked up the plank to the ship.   
"Vegeta! COME BACK TO ME!"   
  
  
And soon the finally months of training came and gone, oh you may wonder what happened to Yamcha Well..... "WHAT YOU GOT MARRIED TO HIM! Babe I was only training for a couple of months that's all, you didn't have to go and marry Vegeta!" Bulma fumed. "I didn't know training consisted of aerobics class Yamcha!" Yamcha was about to say something then a image flew down to earth, faster it flew till it hit the ground. "VEGETAS HOME!!!!" Bulma sang as she took out a capsule and flew to the sight. Upon reaching it the hatched opened up and Vegeta exited the smoking ship. "Bulma." He said shocked. "Vegeta! I missed you!" She said running up to Vegeta not caring he smelled and was in a smoking Ship. "I came as a promised to you as a super Sayian. I kept saying to myself, 'i just want to go home' and so i taped my boots together three times and blew the asteroids out of my way." Bulma Laughed at Vegeta and his strange since of humor. "Just don't ever leave me here alone again! Next time you go into space I am going with you! You can't leave your wife by herself!"   


  
  
Vegeta smirked and turned Bulma so he could kiss her as he did the smoking ship exploded. Gasping for breath from Vegeta and the explosion Bulma asked, You forgot to turn off the sonic jet fuel didn't you?" Vegeta turned his attention to the sky. "VEGETA!" Vegeta raised a brow. "I came back to you like I promised didn't I?" "Well- I..." She was cut off by Vegeta gloved hand. "Just shut up and look pretty would you!" and with that he kissed her as the ship continued to burn.   
  
  
~~One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do Two can be as bad as one, its the loneliest number since the number one No is the saddest experience you'll ever know Yes is the saddest experience you'll ever know cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever know one is the loneliest number even worst then two yeah~~   
Then end? HA YOU WISH I AM JUST GETTING STARTED HERE! ::it's now6:01  
am::   
  
Super-g-   
  
Who says you can't think straight in the morning- 

  


  



End file.
